Kuroshitsuji: The Apocalypse
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: Our favortie little earl get's a nasty suprize the night of his sixteenth birthday. Where will it lead?
1. Intro

Kuroshitsuji: The Apocalypse

Intro

AN: I don't own Werewolf or Kuro. This intro is taken from the Werewolf the apocalypse intro teaser book.

_We are Garou, _

_werewolves, _

_shape shifters._

_We are creatures of _

_human folklore, _

_their nightmares _

_and their legends._

_But we are not_

_who they believe us to be._

_We walk between worlds._

_The worlds of humankind_

_and our Mother Earth._

_The worlds of flesh and spirit._

_The worlds of rage and reason._

_Throughout history,_

_Our brothers and sisters_

_have fought with fang,_

_claw and spirit to protect Gaia-_

_the Earth Mother._

_This is Her final hour-_

_our Apocalypse._

_This is your legend. _


	2. Those Damm Dreams

Ch. 1 Those Damm Dreams

AN: I don't own Werewolf or Kuro.

Ciel woke with a start. He looked around the room. No one…no wolf in the room. Now why had he started dreaming about a red furred wolf and an orange furred one? He had in the dream looked down and saw he was on all fours but his hands were paws and they were his navy blue. There was a knock at his bed room door and Sebastian his demon butler entered pushing the sliver cart with his breakfast on it. Ciel sat up and said "Sebastian, listen I had a weird dream that I don't understand." Sebastian stopped and said "What was it about young master?" Ciel explained the dream. Sebastian smirked and said "I wouldn't think much of it unless it persists, ok ml'lord?" Ciel nodded. He guessed his mind was just trying to tell him his aunt was truly in a better place.

He had just solved the crime of the era. Jack the Ripper had been stopped…well for the most part. Jack the Ripper had been two people really. One with the means of killing and one with the knowledge to extract the ladies part, they had been his aunt Madame Red and a grim reaper for death…one Grell Sutcliff. Grell Sutcliff was a person Ciel wanted to kill after he had killed his aunt.

Now he was having these dreams every night and he was barely getting any sleep. Lizzy had stopped visiting him which when he inquired her mother had said "Something has changed and has made you dangerous" the servants had begun to do their jobs right the first time. He didn't understand what was going on. Until the night of his sixteenth birthday…the night his life changed forever.


	3. I'm a what?

Ch. 2 I'm a what?

AN: I don't own Werewolf or Kuro. The oragen haired male's lines for the most part are taken from the Werewolf the apocalypse intro teaser book.

Ciel woke to find himself naked and bloody. His nails were longer than they should be. His hair was longer than before. He looked at his reflection in the lake he was near and saw that his eye patch was missing…thought it didn't matter anymore…his contract was gone. He heard some one approach and he jumped. The person was slightly taller than he. This male had short orange hair and large grey eyes. He wore a friendly smile though he was armed with guns Ciel didn't recognize. The guy stopped a few feet from him and said

Easy now.

Just keep

taking deep

breaths.

Slow down

if you can.

That's it.

Try to relax.

Try not

to think

too hard

about the

last half hour.

Ciel seemed calmed down a lot from that. The stranger then said "That's right. I'm a friend. I'm a cousin, really. And I'm here to help you last out the night. I think we've got a minute before we're going to have to get away from here, so just keep breathing slowly and trying to calm down." Ciel calmed and asked "What brought this on?"

The orange haired male chuckled and said "You might have known this was comeing. Was it the dreams? Sometimes it's the dreams-dreams of running on all fours, smelling blood from miles away, the moonlight…or maybe it was the others. Did they treat you differently, like they could somehow see something dangerous about you? That'll happen, too. And it all got worse as you got older. Once you started getting into your teenage years, the dreams got worse, and you started to feel something bottled up inside of you. Your friends avoided you. Maybe adults thought you were acting funny, and they started asking if you were on drugs. And the pressure inside kept building." Ciel nodded through the whole thing that everything this guy said was spot on about what happened.

The orange haired male saw Ciel's face and said "Yah, I know the story. Particularly the next part. You got pushed too far. Something inside you snapped. The next thing you knew you were covered in blood, standing in a pile of guts and flesh and bone that used to a person-or people." Ciel squeaked at this and vomited, he then started to cry.

Comfortingly the male said "It's okay! It's okay… This time it's okay. The people here were trying to kill you. It was you or them. You did good. You just need to learn a little more control…" Ciel asked "Can we go back?"

"No, we can't go back. Your old life's dead-and if they catch us, there's a fair chance that your new life won't last much longer. They'll probably have sliver this time." Ciel shuddered and then looked confused.

"You don't know why you just shuddered when I said that, do you? Or maybe you've guessed by now? You've just gone through your First Change. You're a werewolf." Ciel sat confused then shouted "Are you mad! There is no such thing!" the male countered "How can they not? Demons and Reapers do." Ciel sighed "I'm a werewolf…" the male said "Lame men's words for Garou. Come we must go now." Ciel took off following the man.


	4. Meet the Pack

Ch. 3 Meet the Pack

AN: I don't own Werewolf or Kuro. This Ciel's POV

I ran with surprising speed that could have matched Sebastian's. We came on a cave. We walked in and I was surprised to see how well furnished the cave was. I then got a look at the members of the pack. Friends and allies of mine. I spotted Lizzy's Brother Edward Midford. He approached us and looked hard at the orange haired male and said "Luka! We asked you to find the fetish not some lost pup!" Luka sneered and pulled out the fetish and said "I found the fetish and the pup was a bonus find." The two locked eyes as a female I didn't know stepped between them said "Edward, Luka enough this is why there are so few of us left." The two stopped and Edward said while turning his back said "I will not stoop to the level of a commoner." The girl moved with demon speed to face Edward she hissed, "You will do as Black fur says"

I turned not wanting to be involved in that I saw Prince Soma and his butler Angi. They saw me and Soma waved me over. "Hey little Ciel welcome to the pack, little brother." I wanted to correct him but Angi said "Forgive my prince Ciel. Ebony Pack is a close knit pack. So we call each other brother or sister." Edward walked past saying "oh stuff it Kali." I looked at him and said "Hey Edward." Edward looked at me and said "Just watch your self punk. Just cause you are the Queen's watch dog by day doesn't mean you have such renown at the dark of night."

With that we heard laugher emit from a corner of the cave. Right their smiling like his crazy self was the Undertaker. Every one stopped and looked at him. Edward groaned and I wondered why. "Shadow what Trent of the litany did you just violate?" Edward sighed and said "Respect for those beneath ye-all are of Gaia." With that Edward turned into a brown wolf and ran off. Aside from Edward the reunion of some of my good friends and four new friends was well worth it.


	5. Sliver Fang

Ch. 4 Sliver Fang

AN: I don't own Werewolf or Kuro. This chapter is based on the comic in the second edition of the Werewolf the Apocalypse Players handbook.

Ciel's days with the ebony pack were long and full of werewolf basics. Today thought was different. In a fight with Black Spiral Dancers Jamie had handed Ciel a fetish that could should it's bearer his tribe. Ciel entered the spirit world and saw something different and some nasty secret he didn't know of his father.

_An eighteen year old Vincent Phantomhive stood in his Crinos form, Crinos as Ciel recalled was the classic Werewolf state every one knows. Vincent looked regal and handsome…even if he was the Earl and the queen's Watch Dog. Ciel watched as his dad gave the command to destroy a werewolf settlement. What caught Ciel's attention was the two little kids…Luka and Alois…or what had Luka called him oh right Jim. Ciel saw the glyph symbol on the shields of the pack. Teeth…Sliver Fangs…He was a sliver fang. He felt his power serge…the power of the warrior. He is an Ahroun the auspice of the full moon._

"Luka how's it feel to be home?" Edward sneered kicking a dancer in the nuts. Luka threw four off of himself with one powerful shake and shouted "Shut up Edward!" with that a new blue furred Werewolf came through. He looked regal and for a moment Undertaker said in shock "Vincent?" the wolf turned and said "No Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel attacked the dancers destroying them in madding rage.

Their victory was needed Ciel was proud to be the one that completed their ranks of have one from each tribe in the pack. He looked at Luka and said "Hey the Fetish showed me something I need to fix. My father and his pack of Fangs destroyed your peaceful village and separated you from Jim. Well I can tell you Jim is alive and where to find him…better yet I'll take you to him." Luka smiled softly at Ciel and said "Yes thank-you." 


	6. Lesson from Undertaker

Ch. 5 Lesson from Undertaker

AN: I don't own Werewolf or Kuro. This is taken from the Werewolf the apocalypse intro teaser book.

Ciel sat and listened to the history of the Werewolves from Undertaker. Grell was listening too. Though he heard it from his tribe he felt it sounded more real from the former grim reaper and the story went like this.

"Thousands of years ago, before humans used language to describe the events of the past, the Earth Mother created three supernatural forces-the Weaver, the Wyrm, and the Wyld- to maintain the universe. She guided all nature's creatures with a feral claw.

It was the Earth Mother, they say, who first taught us to change our shape. And it was at Her command that we fostered the fledgling human race. Many were the shape shifting kinds, but we were the most powerful, the most feared-the Garou, the werewolves. Together, we kept the human herds in check. A conclave of our tribes ruled our kind, and we were the Earth's dominant species.

We reveled in our dominance, and we sought to command all shape shifters. When not all would bow to our might, we claimed our kin to be a threat to Gaia's human children. In retaliation for their defiance, we waged a savage battle against our changing kind. We never expected that those we sought to protect would be the next to dissent.

The violence was so terrible that humankind turned its back on us all. While we carved out a path in blood, humans relegated us to myth and legend and began their own story. So much did human kind deny our existence that, to this day, humans who see a Garou retreat in madness and forget what they have seen.

Today, we Garou live under the Veil, concealing ourselves from the humans who are now dominant among Gaia's offspring. But still, be it in the world of flesh or spirit, we fight to prevent the Apocalypse. As humans pollute the world and cities grow, strangling the wild places, so too do the Wyrm and the Weaver fight each other in a conflict that can only destroy the world.

We Garou stand in their way. Our struggle today is more dire than ever, for indeed, we are the last generation of warriors." Undertaker concluded. Ciel in confusion asked "What about…" Jamie cut him off before he could finish saying

"There is no more time to spare. No tomorrows to which our battles may be delayed. The red star is here, my brother. Long ago the Wyrm was driven mad, and for long days, we sought to free ourselves of its horrors. But we did not know that the Weaver who entangled the Wyrm was also our enemy. Listen my brother the Apocalypse is here. We are the last generation. Stand or die."


	7. Trancy Manor

Ch. 6 Trancy Manor

AN: I don't own Werewolf or Kuro.

Sebastian had come to Trancy Manor looking for his young master but he had wound up captured. He knew the contract worked both ways…he pulled off his glove to see his mark was gone. What had happened?

Blue Paws, Small Paws, Red Rose, Wolf Sister and Shadow approached stately Trancy manor. Shadow's wolf face scrunched up in disgust. Blue Paws looked at him. All Shadow said was "Dancers" the team was ready to take down the Black Spiral dancers they can into. Small Paws sighed and whispered "Hang on Jim. I'm coming"

They were met by Claude, they had turned back to their homid forms. Jamie could tell he was a dancer in the guise of the human. Claude saw Ciel and coolly said "It seems if you've been a bad boy young Earl. Your butler came looking for you. Come the five of you, the young master has been expecting you." Claude led them to Alois' study and there the young earl sat.

Alois had a seductive look on his face as he saw Ciel lead the group in. he grinned more to see Edward and Grell. Jamie was an added bonus and when he laid his eyes on Luka he frowned and said "Luka, little brother is that you?" Luka nodded and said "Hello Jim" Alois looked at Luka and hissed "My name is Alois." Luka countered "Keep telling yourself that buddy."

Alois stepped forward and slapped Luka. Alois hissed again saying "My name is Alois Trancy, Jim Macken died a while ago." Luka stood changing into his crions form. He said "Then you are not my brother, you are some fake masquerading as my brother." With that two began to fight one another Ciel and Grell ran for the dungeons while Edward and Jamie held off the five Black Spiral Dancers.

Sebastian woke to the sound of his chains falling off of him. He saw through the darkness the two werewolves who spared him. Blue fur, blue eyes told him that this one was his young master. Red fur, green yellow eyes told him the other was Grell Sutcliff. He faded back into darkness as his you master picked him up to carry him.

**I have request for our artists out there, draw one of the werewolves with their human form. Pick a werewolf from one of the six chapters and send it to me in an email. My email is ****jamieelleatundra ****. Thx.**


End file.
